


SOMETIMES ANGELS FALL

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Angel Kisses, Angst, Canon Lesbian Couple, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fever Dreams, Guardian Angels, Love, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Visions in dreams, canon lesbian characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: Mei is in bed after a collapse, from overwork.Her poor exhausted Yuzu is asleep beside her.But- Mei will have a visitor this strange night, who will see her... in her dreams?This now has a completely new second chapter, "THE NAME OF AN ANGEL".
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. SOMETIMES ANGELS FALL

Mei's consciousness swam up from the hot, dark depths of the fever and broke the suddenly cool surface, as the blurry Violet eyes fluttered open. for a long beat, she shifted thru half coherent thoughts before vaguely remembering... she knew she had to have overworked herself again, staying far too late, day after day helping her grandfather keep the academy together, in one of its most trying years yet.

Everyone at school was wearing masks, All Japan was committed to keeping the Coronavirus cases to a bare minimum. She remembered passing a special rule allowing colored and patterned masks for students to express their individuality. Yuzu's had been whispered over by a small group of the especially bored students, whom Mei had coldly suggested to mind their own business, as her new anti- gossiping rules would be strictly enforced.

 _"Really- a rainbow mask, Angel?"_ Mei had asked. "I mean... you can wear what you like, as long as it can't be construed as obscene..." _  
_

"Thank you, Mei! So, I'll keep wearing it, _right?_ " And she had smiled so sweetly. "And look who's wearing a _Violet_ mask!" she giggled.

"Mama Ume bought that for me and said it matched my eyes!..' Mei complained, 'I had to wear it for _her!_ "

"If _that's_ your story, lover...I'll see you after English class!" And she watched the beautiful blond girl cut thru the crowd of dark-haired girls like a wolf boat on the prowl.

No... Going through her memories of the day of school, she remembered not eating lunch, and of sending Himeko for Yuzu, who had taken her swiftly to the infirmary. Mei remembered the blonde asking the nurse to swab her just in case, but that it looked like another collapse, and that it had happened before. She remembered being swabbed. It couldn't have been Covid. Yuzu, dozing in the chair beside her, was not wearing a mask, and furthermore, they were both home. That was a long shot, anyway. "Let's see...Yuzu called grandfather's household for an automobile, got me to the apartment... and everything goes black!"

 _"I've worked myself into another collapse!'_ she thought, _Where does Yuzu's energy come from? My GOD!._.."

 _"Would you settle for one of THEIR assistants?"_ Chimed a beautiful voice from her right.

Mei turned her head, frightened at seeing what she could not possibly be seeing. _"I'm having an hallucination!"_ she thought.

Her new companion walked a step closer and lay a gentle, cool hand on her brow. "If that helps you, child! think of me in any way that comforts your heart! I've been called many, many things over these eons.. _. that,_ among them! Vision, Spirit, Dream..." And the strange figure laughed, a laugh that bore a trace of the sound of the brightness of the big church bells that Mei had heard and enjoyed her whole life, as she walked to the school of a morning, reaching far across her quieter area of Tokyo. Mei looked at the figure intently, and the more she looked...

Besides the breathtaking expanse of the aureate feathered wings at either side, the shimmer that seemed to encompass the figure was ethereal. She, for the figure, was quite without clothing, and her sex was obvious, was clearly not of this earth...but it was the beautiful, joyful face, with its enormous sparkling gem- green eyes and the golden hair falling past the shoulders at either side, that stunned the dark-haired girl. 

"You'... she started... You look...' you look like my Yuzu!" And she tried to make sense out of this-hallucination, dream... whatever it was.

The laugh chimed again. "And what appearance do you imagine your Guardian Angel would take on, Aihara Mei? Who do you hold as your exemplar, the one you adore in your private thoughts? Who has stood by you even when you would have pushed her away? Who has put your joy above her own? Who else brings you such peace, such comfort, such a fathomless spirit of love to your longing heart and hungering soul? Who vowed to love you more than anyone else on earth? And, if you'll take the word of an _Angel,'_ she whispered conspiratorially- 'And I don't see why not, _she does love you more than anyone else on earth!" _She beamed at Mei, her smile so radiant that the sick girl could barely stand to gaze upon it.

"Oh! Sorry, my dear!' the Angel said, 'I'll have to tone down that Celestial glow! There... is that better?" she asked, and took one of Mei's hands. The girl looked in wonder at the strange sight again.

"This cannot possibly be happening!" she stated flatly, weakly trying to shake her head from side to side. The Angel just laughed again, and sat beside her on the bed, tenderly stroking her damp hair. Mei blushed.

"Hmm! Look at this, child! While you were out of the picture here, in that nasty fever, Yuzu combed your hair so it wouldn't tangle. Isn't that sweet?" And she held Mei's moist face between her soft hands. 'Does my nakedness trouble you? We Angels don't know your concepts of shame and modesty!" Mei shook her head no.

"Y- you just don't fit my idea of an Angel... I mean, if I have one! You seem... so informal, and light-hearted! "

"And you expected that your Guardian Angel should be reserved, conservative, logical, and stoic like you imagine that you are, but secretly can't stand..."

" Hey!.. "

"... Instead of carefree, demonstrative, emotional, and fun, like you worship Yuzu for being and furtively wish to become more like _yourself?"_ The vision laughed. ' Trust me, Aihara Mei! We Guardian Angels are perfectly matched to be precisely what our charges need! And if I remind you of someone special... there's a reason, _girlfriend!_ " And she laughed again, continuing to caress Mei's hands as though she were a child in need of tender, loving care.

The seraphic hands felt so soothingly cool to the hapless girl, that whether or not this was a dream, she was certainly enjoying the attentions of her companion. "No wonder,' she thought, 'wonderful people are compared to Angels... as I do with Yuzu! This may be a fantasy but It's awfully nice... "

"That's right, dear! You just enjoy your _nice_ _delusion_ and let me comfort you!" laughed the Angel.

Mei asked, "Can- can you- are you reading my mind?" she asked. "You see, I don't know much about Angels...I think Yuzu does..." she trailed off, embarrassed.

"Yes, child! I'm reading your mind, and you're hearing me inside the confines of your thoughts. This sweet child,' (and here, she touched Yuzu's face,) 'Is totally unaware of what we're saying, and doing. She doesn't know that I hitch-hike on her all the time, although, she certainly often feels my presence in her life, and yours, whom we are both sworn on a most sacred oath, to guard!"

"Your...presence?"

Yes, child!' the Angel replied. 'It stirs the spirit, the spirit all we who live possess, you, and she, and I...all of us, throughout this greatness you call existence! It lends strength, and bravery, and causes one to stride with purpose thru seemingly unstoppable obstacles! It fills the soul with the mighty, unconquerable force of _LOVE,_ possibly the greatest power you human beings are endowed with, and which flows in we Angels like lifeblood. 

_"That is the presence!"_

"This precious girl by your side is filled with more of it than I have seen in such a being in a long time! You too, I know, have often felt it radiate from her. I can see it -she is surrounded by the soul-fire! It's where her energy comes from! Do not suppose that her weaknesses and faults _(Or anyone else's!_ ) can ultimately in themselves hinder the convocation of the treasures giving self-realization of the divinity within!"

Mei felt her head spin trying to grasp all that!

"Oh, dear!' the being laughed, 'I'm going to bury you in words! Sorry!-Let's try this:"

"Only from flaw, child, can perfection arise! Only from doubt can come sureness! And only from emptiness, from loneliness, from despair, can come fulfillment, completion, and hope! That, Aihara Mei,' she said, laying a gentle hand to Yuzu's face, ' _is she who loves you!_ That, my dear wounded soul, _is what she gives you!_ That, my lovely child, _is what she is!"_

Mei understood this more completely; Yuzu was her _everything!_

 _"Behold in that beautiful child, your Yuzu, the one who will lead you to joy and completion, a love supreme you have never dreamed of, your soul- mate!"_ The Angel whispered. _  
_

"I-I always think of her as like a part of me...and I, a part of her...she's become _my everything,_ too! It's almost like we're _one person!"_ Mei agreed.

 _"Yes! You are understanding, on a deeper level than you imagine! There really are soul mates, twin-souls, or whatever you choose to call them! And you are two who make others wonder at you simply because you have found each other at such a young age. Many...wait years. Many'_ she said sadly, 'n _ever find theirs. And others will not allow their aching hearts to be kissed by love. They shall never know that the awful wound they suffer can be healed by a lover's precious touch... as yours is being healed!_ " She held Mei's hand, and something flowed between them that made Mei believe every word was the truth, that she could trust this seemingly empyrean being with her very life, as she did... _Yuzu.  
_

"It's called _love,_ dear! _That_ is what you're feeling. It's not magic, it's not smoke and mirrors, it's a gift that the most destitute upon this earth can have an endless fill of. I'm working no spell. _That's just the love right there in your own heart! I have neither given nor added. Do you now see, that in every way...you are fully worthy of the love this child sleeping beside you gives? That you are wrong to judge your faults so harshly? That you do not merely reflect her love...you return it?"_

 _"_ It's _not_ like _hers!_ I'm not good enough! Her... soul... is so beautiful..." Mei cried out in anguish. _  
_

"Precious child, don't torture yourself anymore with old pain. You who are loved, and would love with all your soul, must love _yourself!_ This love, these feelings which you carry, they are different, but every bit as beautiful, as is your dear soul, _and for Yuzu_ ,.. it is all she could ask!"

Mei had to close her tearful eyes, the radiance of the being became so bright as she spoke that she was nearly blinding. The Angel softly whispered "That is _YOUR LIGHT, AIHARA MEI_ , which I show you so you will know the truth that I speak! _SEE IT! BELIEVE IN IT, AND BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!"_ The angel held the dark-haired girl's graceful hands, as Mei squeezed her eyes tighter, amazed that this could have come from within her heart. But how? It was almost more than she could bear! How could she have so much love locked up inside?.

 _"Just unlock that treasure-hoard of yours, dear, it's not of any use to you, let alone those you love, and the world at large, if you hide it!"_ her companion suggested, and suddenly noticed Mei's discomfort. 

"MMM...gotta turn down the voltage! Sorry!" the Angel apologized with a humorous smile. The glow glaring into her eyes became replaced by a glow inside, and Mei immediately began to feel better, as a feeling of warmth washed over her troubled spirit.

"There! Better now, dear? It's just like you humankind say: "You've got to let your light shine, sometimes!" Her delightful laugh wafted thru the air once more.

"You're so... playful!" Mei finally said, smiling in awe, still trying to grasp it all.

" And forgetful, too! Oh yes, Aihara Mei! We Angels are not perfect! _Far from it! And I just remembered,_ I have a few Graces to dispense. I really like this part! _It... completes me!_ '' she smiled for her bewildered, but delighted charge, 'People make their continuous orisons, but... We Angels are always right here alongside them... I mean, _come on, girl,_ literally with a sack full of what they need! " And Mei finally laughed at seeing the Angel begin to comically fuss over her.

"There you go, honey, don't let me be such a solemn, wordy little windbag that I forget for _us both to have fun!_

And there was that _gorgeous_ laugh again, and, in her soul, Mei heard again the ringing of the Angelus Bells of the big cathedral, as she came home late on many evenings, wafting like aural incense over the heads of latecomers, and lategoers of an encroaching Autumn Tokyo dusk...she sighed fully as peace filled her heart.

Her Heavenly friend was on the move over her, chattering under her breath and manifesting a large bag that had _"Blessings and assorted gifts"_ written on it in large characters, and she reached into it and scattered a generous and glittering double handful on Mei,-

\- who gratefully said, "Thank you!"-

-and then, on the sleeping Yuzu, who stirred slightly, and smiled.

 _"Oh, kawaii!"_ The Angel said, seeing that.

Grasping a golden cord that appeared suddenly from the area of' the sleeping Yuzu's heart, she drew a similar one from Mei and wound them into an astonishingly gorgeous Gordian knot of incomparable strength-

 _"The_ _tie that binds!"_ She whispered ceremoniously.

Mei blushed proudly. She felt even more that Yuzu and she were a part of each other!

Finally, she made elaborate movements of her hands, her brow furrowed in concentration, seeming to draw shadows away from the sickbed, which wriggled in an ugly way before she crumpled them into oblivion, one after another. _"You don't need these anymore!"_ she told her.

"Thank you so much! I feel... lighter!' Mei said. 'Is that the right word?"

"As good as anything, precious!"

Although it all was so strange to her, still Mei was believing in the truth of all of this, and that in fact, she was in the company of her Guardian Angel. But, as she lay there in an open-minded mood, a thought came unbidden into her mind. Angels... didn't they come to carry away the souls of the dead to heaven, or some such thing? Could she be fated to... die, this day, from her illness? She heard the laughter again and opened her eyes to the smiling face of the Angel.

"Aihara Mei...my child! Do you really think I'm here to carry your spirit off? That's a whole other matter, for a whole other personage, and one which doesn't yet concern us! Please... what would all of this be for? No- I'm preparing you to _LIVE!_ " And her infectious good humor made Mei's anxiousness evaporate.

"You have many, many long years ahead of you-and-I'm not infracting any rules to say that _you both do!_ You are seeing me simply because you are breaking your fever, and it has temporarily lifted the veil between our worlds, causing me to become visible to you for a few moments-it happens more often than people think, although they usually think we're ghosts- and thank you for not thinking _that!_ So... anyway, I thought: Why not have a little conversation with my charge? In a moment, you will come to full consciousness, you will be on the road to a swift recovery, and would do well to listen to Yuzu when she gives you advice about not working so punishingly hard! And _myself?_ I will be back to watching over you, my lovely girl!" She smiled another glowing smile to Mei, as she caressed her cheek gently.

"Will I- will I remember any of this?" Mei wondered.

The Angel laughed, "That I cannot say...Angels don't know everything, far from it!- but you will certainly remember parts of it as a dream, at least. And I will soon slip back into that world I co-inhabit with yours. But you _will_ hold on to the most important thing you could keep from our brief time together. Which is this: _Never, never, NEVER forget to love, **both others and yourself,** and allow yourself to be loved in return!_ This is the only way you will find self-forgiveness, the fulfillment, the trust, the hope, the joy... all these and the many other things you seek will be found this way, and this way only."

Tears began to run down Mei's eyes, as the Angel stood over her, preparing to leave. She bowed down to kiss the dark-haired girl, a tiny spray of stardust passing between their lips. "Oh...sorry! _Messy!'_ she laughed. 'How we above might envy you those tears, child! Treasure this fountain of your so human, and so precious emotions. Treasure the sacred gift of your Holy Mortality, which is the answer to the riddle of _Eternity!"_

"Always remember among all of these solemn admonitions of mine...that you need to enjoy yourself, and be careful, that you're not so serious that you forget how _fun_ this thing called life and the art of living is... or can be- _if you let it!"_

"And... Listen, I'm gonna have _fun_ watching over you! " The Angel placed a seal upon Mei's heart.

"Because you know, Mei, I'm only a few _millennia_ old! That's _like a teenager!_ I'm still _very_ young, and I can cut loose and be _crazy_ if I want!"

She placed a seal upon Yuzu's heart. Then she turned to Mei again, her face so achingly beautiful that Mei thought she might faint dead away from the love of it.

" If you remember one thing about _me,_ let it be this, my precious child: " She held Mei's face gently, looking deeply into her eyes, to the depths of her soul.

_"I love you."_

And Mei felt the full truth of those three simple words. And it was all she could bear just to hear it. She felt as though her heart would burst.

The Angel smiled tenderly as if understanding all of this. "Your Yuzu, _and I,_ will always love you, and watch over you... _Oh, sweet baby... don't cry._.."

" I-I want you to stay with _me_... _with us!"_ Mei whispered tearfully. She felt so strangely close to the smiling figure _. "Please... do you have to go?"_

"That's the effect we Celestials have on you humans, dear,' she sighed, wiping the thoughtful girl's tears delicately, 'that's how powerful pure love is! I _must go,_ so that you may awaken into your wonderful life again! You are so very, very precious, and never forget that! But, don't be sad. When you fully awaken in a moment, you'll be back with Yuzu, your wonderful flesh and blood _human Angel! Together,_ you will both learn so _much... about love,_ about _life!_ You can start implementing my suggestions', _and,'_ she giggled, 'getting closer to her than you ever _imagined_ was possible! Besides, I'm your very special forever friend-and _Yuzu's,_ too! She and I share a mission! I'll always be close by... you will both definitely feel my presence in your life! 

"And, sweet child... it may be that sometimes, you may feel me, you may hear me, you may even _**se** **e** **me**_ when the moment is just right in the sound of those pretty bells you have ever and always loved!"

She gave Mei a final loving embrace. "I leave you to **my** _Angel in training,_ **our** precious Yuzu!"

She fretted a moment, seeing Mei's pitiful sobbing, before seeming to decide something. "Hmm! Poor teary-eyed darling girl! Let's leave you _HAPPY! Let's have a simple miracle just for you!"_

 _S_ he flashed a familiar-looking smile and suddenly gave Mei a wink with one Emerald eye and Yuzu's trademark sidewise peace- sign. "Farewell!" she laughed, before vanishing with a gentle flutter of her wings and a quiet, but unearthly sound like nothing the girl had ever heard before. Mei, caught off guard, suddenly began to laugh in surprise and delight at that, as everything faded...

"Mei... Mei..." came a familiar voice. The long-lashed lids of the Violet eyes fluttered open, as she broke the surface a final time, the waters of fever parting. A soothing and comforting feeling permeated her body and spirit as she roused to complete wakefulness. Her Yuzu sat on the bed beside her, holding one hand, a concerned look on her lovely face, and soothing Mei's brow with a cold compress. " Mei... you're awake! I was so worried! You suddenly were just laughing in your sleep! It woke me up... I must have been dozing! " she said, wonderingly.

The dark-haired patient looked around the bedroom, a half-remembered vision of a new and forever friend successfully clinging to her waking consciousness, along with helpful advice she would _never forget._ She sighed deeply. There was no mysterious, ethereal being to introduce to anyone... No winged guardian. No, no one else in sight, except...

"Thank you for watching over me,' she whispered lovingly to the wonderful girl beside her,

' _you're an_ _Angel, Yuzu! "_


	2. THE NAME OF AN ANGEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Mei had dreamed of her Guardian Angel- Or was it a dream? She had wanted to ask her an important question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this, this very Sunday morning, 2/14/21, for all of the Angels out there who have graced my life with joy by reading my stories....
> 
> Thank you so very, very, much!

It was a very typical day for Mei in these last few weeks of high school. Interminable delays with the paperwork at the Chairman's office, where she worked like a machine to prove herself worthy of the office to a board of doubting, staid, and unrepentantly negative middle-aged men, squashing the loathsome school rumor mill that she _and_ Yuzu were increasingly the victims of, _("Vulgar- and unimaginative!"_ she noted sadly.) Budgets for departments, the heads of which- _all grown men_ _and women_ \- all tried to curry her favor for, _she a teen-aged girl_... before she left all too soon for higher education. The list went on _ad nauseam!_

_"I'm sure that your grandfather would surely wish.."_

_"Yes, how well I know your grandfather, and he definitely would want..."_

_"Far be it from me to question The Chairman's wishes in putting a teenage girl in charge of running the academy..."_

By the time the tired girl was heading out on her journey home, the Angelis Bells in the old cathedral soon would start to ring, echoing across her entire quiet, older neighborhood of Tokyo, the beautiful sound that she had heard hundreds of times, and which often had brought her peace all thru her school years, and that she was certain she'd miss when she went away to university. 

These days, the sound often made her remember her dream from a few months before... or " Was it a dream?" The violet-eyed girl wondered now, as she had ever since. The fever dream, where she had imagined a personal Guardian Angel had paid an impromptu visit to her sickbed! Though not a superstitious person- far from it- that dream had been so comforting, so real... she had felt such peace afterward, there was no easy way to describe it. _"I could certainly use that now!"_ she thought ruefully; as the weight of the days' burdens fell heavily upon the slim shoulders. 

She was exhausted. Plain and simple. The stubborn girl had overtaxed her delicate nervous system again, after promising she would take it easy!

She looked around, frankly, for a suitable place to collapse, if, as it seemed it would, the impulse came upon her.

The comfort of a long wooden bench with a high back offered its' charms to the poor girl, and it proved irresistible. With a groan of relief, deciding then and there to rest her weary head a moment, perhaps relaxing enough so she wouldn't come in looking like death warmed over, worrying her Yuzu and Mama again.

 _"I'll just... I'll just rest my aching head a moment..."_ came the typical trap her conscious mind used when it had suffered quite enough. Before thirty seconds had elapsed, Mei had drifted off. Her head bobbed, her eyes fluttered, and... The Bells began to ring. Somewhere, she was aware of the first ring. But... _not just the bells..._

_"Well... hello, Mei! It seems that once again you've pierced the veil, and you can see me again! How are you, child?"_

Mei looked at the other side of the bench; The beatific, smiling face would have been enough to have easily recognized her companion, with the huge, impossibly bright emerald eyes, even without the broad, but graceful golden-feathered wings that softly fluttered in Angelic amusement.

"It's... oh... am I dreaming? Mei whispered. "You're my Guardian Angel from my fever dream!" She reached across to the other; her hand encountered a solid figure that made her recoil in shock.

" _Yes dear, we're quite solid when we're like this- you're seeing me because of the bells, remember? I told you that the sound of the bells could reveal us when the conditions are right... Or should I say in your case today... When your physical condition is so wrong!"_ The beautiful being laughed at their own joke, the timbre so reminiscent of the bells around them. She reached out to the other, who this time, put forth her fingers and happily grasped the proffered hands.

"Oh... that's right! You told me I might see you during times like this! You're... OH! You're real! You're real, aren't you?" The dark-hard girl felt suddenly almost giddy, as if she had been filled with fresh strength and vigor. 

_"I certainly hope so, child! Are you enjoying the Celestial energy I gave you?_ ' She leaned over and caressed the pale, strained face. ' _Are you aware that you were pushing yourself again until you were about to drop from exhaustion? We've discussed_ _your overworking, and your Angel-in-training Yuzu is constantly on you about this!"_ The graceful being stroked the frail girl's shoulders, and each touch pulled the terrible stress of the day off. _'You're human, child, and though you have strengths_ _you've never appreciated... just now, you are very subject to collapse! "_

She clucked over the tired mortal, crumbling a few ugly shadows up, and tossing them aside.

_"You must be more careful!"_

Mei bowed her head. 'I'm sorry...um. _.._ It suddenly strikes me that I don't know your name! Do Angels have names?" 

The other laughed again, giving her charge a hug that made her feel like she could accomplish tomorrows' work single-handedly.

 _"Whoops! I might have given you too much of that... Oh, well!'_ She giggled ridiculously. _'Yes dear, in answer to your question... We have names. And you may call me... let's see... the closest thing in your language- or that you could say as a human- would be to call me **Aya!**_

Mei clapped her hands. "Oh, that's so pretty! Aya! Aya, I'm sorry I keep falling into the overworking rut! But, it's the only way I can show those _bast.._. er... the board of directors I'm good enough! I don't know what else to do!" She looked imploringly to her ethereal friend.

Aya sighed, her voice becoming solemn. _"It is an eternal blight that humankind fights amongst its subjects, that some will not listen to reason. Some will not hear what is so patently right. It causes pain, unnecessary labor, and grief to those who are blessed with understanding, that they are shackled to the willfully indifferent, the uncaring, or the ignorant. Immovable, inflexible, and outmoded attitudes seem to flourish, to prevail often, when a less conservative mindset would allow these very people who challenge it to achieve greatness undreamed of in their wildest imaginings. Even worse emotions will arise as the wicked spawn of these feelings: Coldness, bigotry, prejudice, and blindness even to what is beneficial for the bearer... I was told, my child, that even we Angels once fought over these things, (And I did not see, for I am a young Angel!) but we achieved peace; the fallen are even now among you, and would do all they can to pull humankind down with them..."_

_" Although there will always be those amongst you who shall gain the victory! But..."_

_"Mei, my precious, sweet child... I must enlighten you to a great truth, which will free you from needless worry, effort, and much future sorrow! It is this sad fact: For some people... you will never be good enough, in their self-obscured eyes! **There are none so blind as** **they who refuse to see!** For some others, they will allow what is convenient for their purposes. They are motivated by an impure form of self-interest. For others... they will be accepting of both you and new ideas and ways of looking at things that you will bring to them, and it will be as if you had delivered to them a form of grace! You humankind can do that, too!"_

_"It is this last group of hearts and souls you must concentrate on winning. The first, you cannot. The second, most numerous of all, will, however, push them into an agreement if it's convenient. But the last... they will plead and take up your cause and case, and will not stop until they somehow win it for you! "_

_"They are your true peers, your natural kin and allies! Regard them with love!"_

Mei looked in awe at her other-worldly friend, taking in all she had been told, and vowing to remember the excellent advice _._ A last, long, sweet tone sounded in the air, and the Angel nodded in the direction of the cathedral.

 _"The last bell chimes! The veil closes! Once more, I bid you farewell! But...as you know, my sweet, beloved child, I will ever be by your_ _side!"_

"Aya... Aya... I will cherish your words! I... love you, my friend and helper!" Mei whispered reverently.

 _"And I love you, my precious child!"_

Aya held Mei's face in her hands, and Mei felt a determination fill her thoughts. She heard the last ring of the bells come to her ears, as she looked in gratitude at her empyrean friend, who gave her the most glowing smile, filling her with profound love and peace. She touched the soft, heavenly fingers, slid them down her face, and kissed them with tender affection and gratitude... Aya did the same for Mei, who helplessly burst into tears of bliss...

The pale girl suddenly came to herself, her eyes wet as the sound of the bells finished their final reverberation. She looked all around; her Heavenly friend was gone.

 _"Aya!"_ she whispered. _"Aya!"_ She hugged herself with joy.

 _"I choose to believe this was not a dream!_ " She said aloud. 

_"Aya! I know the name of an Angel!_ " she said proudly.

_"Aya!"_

But, as she rose to continue home, another adored and precious emerald-eyed face, a girl with golden hair and a heart as big as forever, came immediately to her thoughts; one that was certainly anxiously awaiting her at home. One that filled her with a sudden longing to hold in her arms, to be beside, to whisper a thousand sweet words to that her poor awkward heart struggled to convey...

" _Yuzu."..._

she whispered softly, but with an incalculable depth of feeling. For the one who bore that name carried Mei's heart and soul for safekeeping. The name of the one who the very thought of caused the dark-haired girl to quicken her pace in anticipation. The name of the one she loved and treasured more than any other on this earth...

_The name of an Angel._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little fantasy featuring Mei and her guardian. I love you for that!  
> It was quite an adventure for me in creating that character for this piece. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a Kudo, or comment if you did!  
> May you all be blessed by your own "Guardian Angels!"


End file.
